Conventional planters use systems and methods that dispense feed or seeds at inconsistent rates, and thus conventional planters fail to meet the growing demands of farming. Conventionally, seed dispensers use feed rolls comprising horizontal flutes that dispense seeds based on a speed of a corresponding planter.
Feed rolls including horizontal flutes dispense feed at irregular or inconsistent rates such that the dispenser may dispense a lot of seeds during a first period, followed by a period where only a few seeds are dispensed. This may lead to poor crop spacing. Seeds dispensed in a high-density do not receive proper and adequate nutrients. Accordingly, for plants to receive proper nutrients, seeds must have a sufficient amount of space between them. Thus, with conventional planters, it is infeasible to have proper spacing between seeds because the seeds are dispensed inconsistently.
Needs exist for improved feed rolls and associated parts for orifice-driven planters and other dispensing machinery.